The Reward of Hard Work
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, like everyone else, wants to become strong, for her own reasons. She finds comfort in her bruises and cuts, because they come from hard work, from labor and sweat and blood. These are the rewards of hard work: strength, endurance, and bruises. SasuHina. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I've come back with another SasuHina. I'm pretty sure this is going to be pretty short. How short, I'm not sure of, but it won't be very long. I just needed something to ease my mind while writing The Circumstances. And this is a non-AU, about as non-AU as I can get, so thank the lucky stars for that. I didn't think I had it in me, but with this, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be awesome. And I like the tone this is talking - very insightful, almost kind of dark. Annnnnndddd, there will be some love, unlike in Circumstances. I know you guys are waiting, but we aren't even as far as I want us to be. I doubt you can be patient any longer. Anyway, enjoy this fabulous treat, the first chapter in few to come.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own everything that happens between Sasuke and Hinata.**  
_

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke was released seven years after his capture and arrest, Hyuga Hinata wasn't the first or the last person to check up on him. But she was probably one of the few who hadn't bothered to hid her presence. What good did it do? Amongst the shinobi, word had spread that his prowess was fearsome, his chakra levels through the roof. His time with Orochimaru hadn't been for naught. So she had walked into the once-deserted Uchiha compound, studied the weathered and abandoned buildings, breathed in the dust and the mold that had gathered over the years, and not bothered to hide the fact that she was intruding on his property. She knew he was around, his chakra had this state of being – crackling and popping like lava or fire – when he didn't bother to censor himself.

With more confidence than she probably should have had at entering another's home, she moved at a leisurely pace through the compound. Strangely enough she held no fear, when as a child she had avidly avoided taking any route near this side of the city. She and her friends had naturally kept their distance from the area, whether because of the rumors of paranormal activity going on behind the compound gates, or because it simply felt wrong to intrude on the home of another. She hadn't ever analyzed the reason why, and she wouldn't question herself now.

Turning a corner, she came upon Sasuke's house, and with it, the sounds of training. Activating her Byakugan, she easily spotted Sasuke training with his sword in the courtyard of her house. The veins around her eyes faded away into their natural state and she was faced with his childhood home, large and imposing. It was obvious that it was rundown, but Sasuke had done his best to patch up what was left. The thought of how sad his situation was briefly ran through her mind before she stepped up to the door and knocked–

Or at least tried to. One second, he was in the backyard, and the next the door was being flung open, and she was faced with the Uchiha Avenger in all his infamy. Suppressing her squeak of surprise, she found herself caught in place. His eyes, the deep pulsing red and swirling black tomeo of the Sharingan, was unlike anything she had seen before. She had never been especially close with Team 7, despite her one-time confession (which Naruto still had yet to answer to) and their golden boy hadn't ever been in her radar for her to care what he or his eyes looked like.

The talk his fan girls had done when he was younger was to some extent, true. He was indeed very handsome, with milky-pale skin, thickly lashed almond-shaped eyes, and a lean, muscular physique. He wore no shirt, just black sweats and no shoes, and she was treated with the unobstructed view of how well his work-out routine paid off. While he was lean, he was hard bodied. There were muscles everywhere it seemed, from his toned biceps, his broad shoulders, his defined pectorals, his washboard abs, his narrow waist, that strip of dark hair that started just below his navel and traveled down, down, down past the waist of his low slung sweats...

When her eyes finally found his, he had deactivated his Sharingan, leaving in its wake a dull, indifferent black that sucked in light but didn't care to give it back. If a person wasn't careful, it was possible to drown in their depths.

Whatever bravado that had brought her here tried to flee on sight, but she reigned as much as she could back in. There had been an actual reason for her coming to the Uchiha compound, and she squared her shoulders beneath her hooded lavender jacket.

Stepping back, she bowed politely, not too low though because she was noble, and still had pride in such a fact, even as she was requesting a favor the "traitor". "Uchiha-san, it isn't too much to ask, please spar with me."

She raised her head again, and once more, their eyes connected. His expression was indifferent, his eyes bleak, but he turned swiftly on his heel and headed back in the direction he came. Taking this as an invitation, she quickly stepped inside and closed the door, slipping off her sandals to follow after him. The inside of the home was barren, despite the spotless cleaning he did of it. The lemony scent of the waxing agent he used on the wood floors was still clinging to the air, and there wasn't a fleck of dirt or dust insight.

Quietly matching her footsteps to his, he lead her out to the courtyard and she felt another bolt of pity shoot through her at the sight, but didn't dare allow herself to show it. The courtyard, like the inside of the house, was barren, with brown, dead plants, dark dirt and only recently cut glass. Sasuke had no problems standing in the middle of it, shirtless and bare-foot, and she quickly followed suit, striping herself of her jacket to reveal her tank top beneath. She shot an envious look back at the Uchiha's muscular body, knowing that her own was fleshy and soft, rounded and full in places that she couldn't really afford to be round and full. But at least it was hers to do as she pleased with. From the rumors floating around the jounin locker rooms, Orochimaru had used Sasuke's as he liked, that is until Sasuke killed him.

After a few minutes of stretching and warming up their muscles, she dropped into the standard Gentle Fist pose, the Byakugan causing her veins to protrude. Sasuke studied her for a brief moment, taking in her form, her defenses and her weaknesses, before he dropped into his own stance. With a deep breath, she attacked first, aiming a blow towards his shoulder. He easily deflected her away and aimed for her stomach, but she twisted and it grazed her rib. Still, the sheer amount of force behind it astounded her. There was no chakra to strengthen his attacks, just his own natural abilities, and it briefly crossed her mind that perhaps this hadn't been one of her wisest ideas.

Focusing her concentration, she dodged and weaved around his attacks, using her natural flexibility to her advantage. Sasuke though was adjusting to her style quickly and she kept finding herself needing to defend rather than taking the offensive. He was fast, and powerful, with punishing kicks and punches that left her breathless and sore. But she too got her hits in, though they didn't do as much damage as they could have done.

By the end of their session, she was worn out, sweat dripping down her back and soaking her tank top, her clothes dusty and grass-stained from the many times Sasuke had body checked her to the ground. He had a brutally efficient style, making use of every muscle and every limb he had. Even without the Sharingan invoked (yes, she had noticed he hadn't used it, though she took no offense. It was more than clear her skill level was far below his) he was capable of beating her, over and over and over again.

She flopped to the ground on her back, a knee propped in the air, her breath sawing in and out of her lungs. There was a warmth in her muscles that she hadn't experienced in a long time, seeing as how she spent her days teaching students at the Academy while her teammates globe-trotted, doing spectacular jobs and earning a reputation for themselves. She trained everyday, for hours and hours, till her hands bleed, till the Byakugan gave her an unbearable migrane and left her blind for a few hours, and yet she felt more accomplished in her spar against Sasuke than she had in the past year of beating a pole.

When he squatted in front of her, she found that whatever fear she had held for him before had disappeared. Her logic didn't make any sense, but after sparring with him, she found he wasn't a scary man, simply hard working and taciturn. He spoke with a low, terse voice, deep and smooth in a way she hadn't expected, but didn't deny was pleasant. "Your defenses are weak. And you rely too heavily on the Gentle Fist, so your punches have no strength. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you can't be powerful."

She nodded at his instructions and he stood to his full height. "I'll walk you to the door."

Quickly snatching up her jacket, she followed once more in his footsteps, leading her back through the house, with its spotless, barren rooms and eerie silence. She didn't bother to place her jacket over her tank top, somehow proud of the grass-stains, dust and bruises that littered her creamy skin. It showed how hard she had worked, and though Sasuke hadn't used even a fifth of his true power, she suspected he gave her respect as an opponent. The surge of pride that swept through her left her feeling courageous, and she knew before they even reached the door that she would be coming back soon.

Slipping on her sandals, she tied the jacket around her waist and bowed to him once more. "Uchiha-san, I hate to trouble you after the favor you have done for me today, but would it be alright if we spared again?"

As their eyes met, he nodded his approval. "Friday – noon."

Her smile was too wide over a spar, but she didn't bother to dim it as she bowed once more. "Thank you very much, Uchiha-san."

Only when she had stepped off the porch did he close the door and she found herself brimming with excitement. While she had never been one for fighting, she had worked hard to get at the level that she was. Perhaps sparing with Sasuke would bring her up to par with everyone else – maybe even Neji, though that was probably a dream.

* * *

_A/N: Was that a weird way to end the story? No, yes? Hmmm, well, whatever, I like it. And I've already got a second chapter written. Let's see how many reviews I can get on this sucker. Hold your dreams close ~ A Dreamer Always_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It's another chapter for The Reward of Hard Work! I do so love this story. I've never been good with non-AU stories, for some reason, but this is turning out the way I hoped it would. Maybe I'll be more capable of such stories. We'll see. The Circumstances are even doing well, now that I've got multiple places to channel my creativity into. I don't know why that works, but I've always liked have several things going on at once (except for projects at school. I can't stand when I got projects in school from different teachers, and they're within weeks of each other. So annoying). Writing chapters for this story, then writing chapters for another story always makes me feel happy :)_

_You should probably know that these chapters are like snap shots of their relationship. I'm gonna job ahead a lot of the time, because this really wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one-shot, and I'm wrote too much, so now it's at five chapters (I think. I can't be sure anymore). Well, whatever. It's all good in my book. Please enjoy! __**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, unfortunately. Otherwise, I'd be making a boatload of money.**_

* * *

It was a month and six days before anyone figured out where she went between the hours of leaving the Academy and returning home. At four p.m. promptly, she left the training Academy, and by four-fifteen, she walking through the door of Uchiha Sasuke's home, unlocked so that she could come in and meet him in the courtyard. It seemed Sasuke had no qualms about letting strangers into his home, perhaps because he knew he could kill whomever he pleased. For some reason, it made her warm at night to know he trusted her in such a way. By five-thirty, she had been thoroughly put into her place, and by seven, she was walking out the front door, battered and bruised, but feeling stronger than ever before. For a while, she would stop by a restaurant in the market and order food, she was so hunger. But as time passed, she began making food at his home, that they shared. They didn't talk much – rather, she filled the silence with her mumbling of current events in town so that he could be up-to-date – but it was pleasant, and the most fun she ever had. She usually left with a broad smile and a promise to return for more beatings and a new recipe.

So, it came as a shock when she realized how long it had taken. Naruto and Sakura had suspected Sasuke of having another person over, but they couldn't tell who, and no one would even dare to accuse Hinata of anything, even though she was capable of so much.

It was Hanabi who first the discovered the bruises. Hinata had thrown on a tank top and shorts, intending to do a few laps around the market square to wake herself up before Academy, as she usually did, and the younger girl had just happened to be in Hinata's bedroom, messing with her makeup and hair ties. Hanabi had glimpsed her bruised body, and gawked at the lacerations and cuts littering her sister's arms and legs. Then disappeared. Hinata felt her stomach drop at the pile of maple leaves where her sister had once been. Hanabi had taken a liking to Neji, for his efficiency and capabilities, often pestering him for a sparing match. Neji hadn't accepted yet, so Hanabi would give him any reason to. And this would be one.

Time slowed, at least to her, it felt like it, but only fifteen seconds had passed before Neji's form materialized before her. She realized too late she should have taken this time to flee. If Neji couldn't see the bruises and cuts, he would have nothing to report to Hiashi. Neji never believed anything without seeing it with his own two eyes. Staring at this man who was her cousin, and in one way her brother, she felt cowed, despite all the pride she had in being treated like a rag doll by Sasuke. Her muscles felt firm beneath her skin, even though the extra fat that clung to her breasts and thighs wouldn't melt away. She was toned, was muscled, was strong, for what felt like the first time in a long while. But nobody else would be able to understand this. Why would sweet, innocent, noble Hyuuga Hinata need to feel that way?

For the same reasons anyone else would want to feel that way.

"It's not what you think," she said, rather weakly.

Neji's hands latched onto her wrists, his eyes sweeping along her body. He was half-dressed himself, hair mussed, skin still warm from lying under the blankets. There clung the sweet musk of sex to his skin and she felt her own face flush. Hanabi had roused him out of slumber, post-coitus with Tenten. She didn't know where her baby sister got the gall to do so, or the audacity to walk in on a couple at all. But Neji had no qualms about walking around in his after-sexed state, body flushed, smelling wanton and liberal.

His gaze was sharp, stern, so much like her father's. "Who did this to you?"

"I was sparring with someone." She found courage from somewhere inside her, and lifted her chin high, but didn't pull her arms way. She was proud of these marks. These were the rewards of hard work: a hard body, a quick mind, a better chance of survival. Shino liked to remark that in this world of shinobi and kunoichi, it was survival of the fittest. And she planned to be one of the fittest along with her friends.

He lifted one arm, and his gaze pinpointed a faded scar near her collarbone, a memento of her first day with Sasuke. The cut had come from her bra strap, which led to her wearing specially made athletic brassieres when she sparred with Sasuke. "Don't lie to me, Hinata-sama."

"I'm not lying, Neji-niisan." Her voice was level, like his. "I have somebody with whom I spar with. I need to train too, even if I am only a jounin."

At his harsh look, she stared back. "Please, unhand me." When he released his hold on her arms, she reached up and tugged her long hair back into a ponytail, to keep it out of her face while she ran. Having it stick to her neck and skin because of her sweat was uncomfortable. "I am going for a jog. You can report this to otou-sama if you like, but just know this, I have no regrets about the matter. I know what I am doing, and I will continue to do so." It was the most she had said about anything in a long time, and it felt good. More than good, it felt great. To be able to stand up and feel proud of herself, and her accomplishments, it felt amazing.

It was also not one of her wisest decisions.

When she left the Academy, she felt their presence instantly. Hiashi, or Neji, had dispatched spies to watch her every move. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in, but she was trained enough to suppress it immediately. With slow, decisive steps, she made her way to the Uchiha compound. One of her followers moved closer, then stopped, realizing he was about to make a mistake. She came through the gate to the compound and walked steadily to Sasuke's house. He greeted her like the first time she had come to his door, annoyance clear in his usually indifferent gaze.

She turned, seeing only air, and sighed softly. "Please, reveal yourself. If you're here to take me back, then fine. If not, go."

Four men appeared out of thin air, looking beside themselves at her stern look. One stepped forward, his white eyes hard as he glared at Sasuke. "Hinata-sama, if you would –,"

"No, I won't." At their astonished looks, she stepped across the threshold, chin high as she brushed past Sasuke. "I have a training session to attend, something I've been looking forward to all day. If you will excuse me, this will only take a few hours." The door shut on their protests and she slipped off her sandals. They disappeared, to report to her father no doubt, and Sasuke grunted at their retreat. Her jacket slid down her shoulders, revealing her solid black sleeveless shirt, her arms littered with bruises and cuts from yesterday.

Suddenly his fingers, rough and warm, brushed across her skin, and electric heat shot right through her, traveling up her arm, down her spine, piercing her core, her heart, her brain. She blinked as the sensation, barely a nanosecond long, receded, and realized Sasuke was studying her bruises. His eyes met hers and he drew his hand back, slowly.

"Sorry." At his voice, she flushed, and shook her head vigorously. "There isn't a need to be! I'm proud of this!" Her face grew warmer, but he didn't speak, allowing her to continue. "With these, I know that I worked hard today, that I gained another skill level, that I accomplished something for once. My bruises aren't something to hide, but something to show off. They saw I am strong, stronger than most think, that I am capable of fighting even if I don't like it."

He paused, saying softly, "Only the mad enjoy violence."

"Then you must have had a blast in the last few years." The words had left her before she could stop them, and her face flushed. But he smirked, humor lighting up his eyes, softening his tough featuring. There wasn't stress on his face, or tautness in his body. She could have sworn he would have laughed, had he not realized he was smirking.

It faded naturally as he shook his head, leading her towards the courtyard, just like any other time. They sparred hard, dancing and weaving, punching and kicking, grunting and groaning. She flopped, flipped, dodged, kicked, jumped, rolled. She did all this, evading and attacking, with only one thought in her mind, to flip Sasuke head over tail, send him to the ground like he had done to her so many times before. They fought close together, noses nearly touching, bodies nearly one, and then they would dance back, throwing jutsus in attempt to stun one another. She loved every second of it, could feel the strength bloom in her warm muscles, could feel the heat traverse through her body. After her seventh consecutive lose, another body check to the floor, she lay there, dizzy and euphoric. She was in pain yes, and she would have more bruises in the morning yes, but this was where she felt happiest.

Sasuke seated himself in the grass beside her sprawled out body, his long legs folded, his hands resting on his knees. "You're getting better."

She raised a fist in victory, and struggled to sit upright. "But?"

"But you still rely too much on the Gentle Fist. You pull your punches, expecting your chakra to take care of the rest, when you shouldn't." He looked to her. "No one expects a Gentle Fist user's punch to break skin, so surprise them."

"Yes." Like a student in class, she responded dutifully to Sasuke's advice. Once she had caught her wind, they were back at it, and she left her fists to do the talking. It hurt, she realized, to punch something straight on. She was so used to the Gentle Fist, she hadn't let her knuckles do work. Her punches were a little weak, she could tell, but Sasuke took notice of them. She even managed to drive him back a few steps, but he quickly rebounded and she found herself on the floor. Again, and again, and again, they did this until she could take no more and was body checked to the courtyard. Sasuke hauled her to her feet and they stretched for a few minutes before she went inside and cooked them a decent meal.

Upon her return home, Hiashi lectured and raved while towering over her, and she said nothing. He could be upset, he could have his opinion on the matter, but she was an adult, her coming-of-age having passed three years ago. She was capable of her own decisions, responsible for her own actions. Hiashi could be upset, but she would continue to do what she wanted, even if what she wanted and what Hiashi wanted of her didn't coincide.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that was as good for you as it was for me. I really like the way this story is going, even if writing it is a little hard. I'm spending a lot of time on the Naruto wikia site. But I guess it can't be helped, if you wanna good story, you gotta do the hard research. I'll be waiting for your reviews, my darlings! Anything you've got to say to me, say it please! I'll consider all suggestions :) Keep dreaming ~ A Dreamer Always_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It is 9:43 in the morning on a Monday as I write this. I stayed home from school today, but I have to go to work at three, so I'm going to finish whatever I can in the coming hours. If all goes as planned, I'll get nearly 5 hours to do stuff. This week at work will be crazy hectic, since its there's Thanksgiving, which I get off, thank goodness. And then of course, Black Friday. I have to come in at 12 and work until 7. That's the most hours I've ever gotten. I'm scared I'll fail my boss :c I seem to be disappointing her a lot these past few days. So yeah, this is the most rest I'll be getting for a while, unfortunately. I gotta email my teachers, get my homework, blah, blah, blah, yada yada yada._

_Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I know I did. Something about Hinata asserting herself that makes me all... tingley inside. It's a good feeling. A great feeling... Enjoy. **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this particular story line about it.**_

* * *

She punched Kiba in the face.

The startled man gasped loudly, holding his nose as he bent at his waist. Shino immediately dropped out of the trees, his insects converging in a big cloud around him, and Hinata rushed to Kiba's side, her bodywarm, her chest heaving with her panting. They had been sparing, just like in the old days, only Kiba and Shino had advanced quite a bit while she was stuck as a simple instructor at the school. Kiba had wanted to work on his taijutsu, and Hinata had agreed, taking him head on while Shino attacked from the shadows. It wasn't anything unusual – expect for the past few days where she had been training with Sasuke on her punches. All had been going well – until in the middle of throwing a hit, she had curled her hand into a fist and slammed it into Kiba's nose.

Shino arched a brow at the stream of blood that flowed from his teammate's nose. "I was not even aware that you punched using the Gentle Fist, Hinata."

She blushed as she tilted Kiba's head back. "Y-you don't, normally... I've been mixing taijutsus lately and that is the result." Taking Kiba's nose between her thumb and the knuckle of her index finger, she felt a sick joy at realizing she had broken his nose with her punch. A week in Sasuke's care had left her switching between the traditional style, and the technique she had developed with Sasuke. And poor Kiba had been the first victim.

Kiba squealed when she reset his nose, tears in his eyes as pain rippled through his face. "G-goddamn, Hinata-chan! I'm sorry for all the times I wronged you!"

Hinata couldn't stop her laughter as he bent back over, pinching his nose shut. "You haven't ever wronged me, Kiba-kun. I just forgot myself for a moment. I should have been more careful... Or you should have dodged faster."

Shino smirked, seen by all as he had stripped himself of his jacket. "Is this the result of working with Sasuke while we are away on missions?"  
She tensed, and Kiba gave an angry, gargled cry beside her. "... Yes."

"I can tell you are working hard, Hinata. There isn't a need for you to be tense around me. I approve of you growing stronger – I just don't approve of Uchiha Sasuke's actions." His expression straightened as he towered over her. "I only ask that yo do not become involved with him any further than you are now. He is not a man you should associate yourself with regularly."

She frowned lightly. "Shino-kun, it isn't as if he's a bad man. He simply made bad decisions."

"Yes, but those 'bad decisions' were made against Konoha, and their intended affect was to murder millions."

"He was manipulated by that man and –"

"Hinata." She stiffened at his voice, low but firm. "I understand what you are trying to do, and I think you very noble for taking such a stand, considering his reputation. But I ask that you not associate with him further than what you already have. Kiba and I worry for you."

Her face warmed, and she bowed her head. "...I understand."

His arms wrapped hesitantly around her shoulders and she hugged him close. "Thank you. Now get off your knees, Kiba. You've had enough of a break."

After the practice session, she walked home slowly. The Hyuga compound, though always silent and morose, had grown chilly at her presence. Hiashi having lectured her severely several times before about her going to the Uchiha compound to train with Sasuke, had left the other members of the family, in most particular those of the main branch, cold to her. She found their behavior ridiculous, but did not voice her opinion, knowing she would receive an ever greater punishment for it. Hiashi was on edge about her relationship with Sasuke, and no doubt, he spent many council meetings convincing the others that he was working on the problem.

Well, they could forget it. For the first time in a long time, she was feeling strong, and it was all because of the man they called "traitor."

"Hinata."

She sighed softly, coming to stand before Neji. "Yes, Neji-niisan?"

His eyes swept over her, taking in the grass stains littering clothes. His gaze zeroed in on her chest and glanced down. Her face warmed as she was confronted with a large blood stain, no doubt from Kiba bleeding all over her

.  
His voice was chilly as he spoke. "Is that blood yours?"

"No. I was sparring with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun –" she hated the relief that flooded his eyes suddenly, and her voice took on a note of frostiness, " – and I accidentally punched Kiba-kun in the nose. He bled as I reset the bone."

Neji blinked, the only conveyance of his surprise. "Punched?"

"Yes. I've been working on taijutsu with Uchiha-san. I have taken to mixing the Gentle Fist with some other common moves, like punches."

Neji frowned lightly. "There isn't a need to punch with the Gentle Fist."

"It stuns my opponent, because he expecting the internal blow of the Gentle Fist, and allows me a few precious moments in battle," she stated simply.

"This you learned from the Uchiha," he said with a dry tone, folding his arms. The look he gave her was on not unlike that of a father giving his disobedient daughter a lecture and she felt a bolt of anger shoot through her at his words. "Hinata-sama, I think we should talk about you fraternizing with you Uchiha Sasuke. He isn't someone you should be talking to."

She folded her arms behind her back to hide her clenching fists, trembling with her frustration. "Neji-niisan, for all intents and purposes, it doesn't concern you." She lifted her chin, eyes hard as she spoke. "I am a grown woman, capable of my own thoughts and decisions. I love you, and I understand why you may be hesitant to let me 'hang out' with Uchiha-san, for I was hesitant myself, but it isn't for you to decide. It is a choice I will make when I feel all that I have gained all I can from our relationship. Who knows, Uchiha-san may tire of me first, and I will be sent on my way, with considerably more knowledge than I had before. The point is, Neji-niisan, you don't have to interfere, because I know what I am doing."

He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Hinata-sama, I can't allow for this relationship to continue. If it goes any longer, it will bring dishonor to you –"

"The only person who can dishonor me is myself." Her voice was firm, and he paused abruptly, his eyes widening as he looked to her. "I know what brings me shame, and what hurts me the most. I know what harms me, what hurts my pride, what makes me sorrowful. I don't need you, or anyone else for that matter, telling me these things. This is my body, and my mind. I will do what I want with them, because they are mine, and I am the only one who has control over them." She squared her shoulders, her hands resting at her side. "Now please, Neji-niisan, leave me in peace. We don't know Uchiha-san, we don't understand what happened in those years, what he thought and what he knew. What we do know is that he was a criminal, and that he served his time. Seven years for crimes he did not commit, but was manipulated into. He was a young boy, fraught with tumultuous emotions that he could not control, and was looking for an escape. I don't know Uchiha-san, and neither do you, Neji-niisan, but at least I am trying to understand him, without judging him."

Neji stiffened, staring her down. "Hinata-sama –"

"This is my final decision. I will continue to visit Uchiha-san for as long as I wish. If you dislike that, then fine. But that is a personal problem for you." She marched past him, her shoulders back and her chin lifted high.

She stepped into the main house and was greeted with the frosty silence of a distrustful family. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her frustrations and her irritation to leave her. Today, she had reaffirmed her beliefs. Uchiha Sasuke had done a lot of things, and been implemented in a lot of disastrous plans. He was manipulated and taken advantage of, slowly spinning into insanity before he snapped. Seven years in jail, being treated by hospital doctors, and enduring visits from Naruto and Sakura, Hinata believed he had healed, slowly but surely. He was doing what he could to live his life now, perhaps not in the place he wanted, and with little freedoms, but he was standing tall, fighting back against the harsh words that followed behind him. She knew he didn't deserve half the things that were said to him, both in his face and behind his back, but she didn't know how to stop it. And she wasn't sure he would accept her help. So she would offer her shoulder, so that he may have another column to hold him up.

The kitchen quickly emptied at her presence, the maids murmuring rushed greetings as they passed her. She didn't care – they were being rude, and perhaps any other member would have punished them for it, but she wasn't one of those people. They had been rude to her before, such as the time she returned from Kurena's home into the main branch house. There had been many months when she could catch no one's attention, when they ignored her presence and trampled over her. She could handle their pettiness, she had dealt with it before.  
Mechanically, she measured out spices and herbs, boiled broth, and diced vegetables. This household, with its harsh silences and even harsh judgments, was no place for her. Not when she had somewhere else she could be, doing things she enjoyed.

"Hinata-sama," a maid murmured as Hinata walked past her. "Where are you going?"

Hinata stopped before the door, turning slightly so as not to slosh broth over her hands. The large pot was filled to the top with vegetable stew, a favorite of Sasuke's. "To Uchiha-san's house. I promised I would make him dinner tonight."

The maid blanched at her words. "B-but council members are coming over soon for a meeting. They wish to speak with you."

"I have prior engagements, and it would be rude to break them." She stepped out the door. "Tell them I apologize for my rudeness, but I needed to attend this situation. I'm sure whatever they have to speak to me about can be put off until another time."

The maid chewed her lip, before bowing. "Yes, Hinata-sama. I will inform the council of your departure to the Uchiha's compound."

"Yes, you will." Hinata's eyes were hard and the maid shrank back. "But I suppose I will have to deal with the consequences later."

* * *

_A/N: Oooh, Hinata, you got some explainin' to do! What are you doing, taking home made vegetable soup to a grown man, who can obviously cook for himself? Well, whatever, we're getting just this much closer to the end. I think now is a good time to crank the romance up a few degrees, dontcha think? Of course you agree, who wouldn't agree? Since this is rated T I'm going to have to make the monumental decision to either change the rating or keep myself within the bounds. Which probably means I should go look at the rating chart again, make sure I know where I'm stepping and what not... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. Hold your dreams close, darlings ~ A Dreamer Always_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello my darlings! Would you look at that there, another beautiful chapter! You see, I now have time (and let's not forget energy) to write these stories. Why? you ask. She has a job, and friends, and too many things to do in a short amount of time. Ah, but that job part - I have been fired. It was a combination of me not being a very good employee and my boss being somewhat difficult to please. I don't wish to get into it, because the circumstances are far too strange, but the sad truth is I am no longer employed. I don't hate my boss, in fact, she's a wonderful person - at least I think so - but I couldn't hold up to her standards and was therefore let go. The bright side to all of this - I can now play Skyrim freely without feeling as if I should be running around._

_Anyway, another chapter of The Reward of Hard Work! What is the acronym for that, ROHW? Sounds to me like ROW. The "H" is silent, hahaha. We've got a chapter of Hinata exploring her feelings, and perhaps a Sasuke that's a little too far out of character. With this story, Sasuke doesn't have a need to avenge anybody because he's fulfilled his revenge. He isn't angry (okay, not AS angry) anymore, just determined to live his life in peace - though the peace part might not come for a long time. I'm kind of upset that I probably didn't convey that as well as I was hoping._

* * *

Somehow, it spread all over town that Hinata was going to the Uchiha compound after work, and staying there for hours on end - which, of course, could only mean one thing. In just under a week, she was the center of everyone's gossip. Perhaps she had herself to blame for this one. She had done a very public walk to the Uchiha compound with her large pot of stew, and those who hadn't noticed, would have surely heard from their friends.

Annoyance flitted through her as she noticed a team of young Academy children stalking her. Perhaps they thought they were being sneaky, but their footsteps were heavy, their concealing jutsus weak, and their stealth terrible. Once upon a time, that had been her, learning the way of shinobi, and she had been just as terrible. But she had never used her powers for evil.

Walking through the compound, she came up to the house, and was once again greeted by the Uchiha. He was seated on the porch, his chin propped in his hand, staring blatantly at where the children had hidden themselves. Of course he would notice a group of them coming towards his home – how could any self-respecting shinobi not? – but when his gaze flicked to hers, she was grateful to see there were no questions she had to answer. He understood her plight, perhaps better than she did, and would ask no questions of what her plan was to fix it. Because she had no plan. What was done was done, and while it was terrible to hear some of the rumors, dutifully reported to her by an infuriated Kiba and Shino, she couldn't do much to stop it.

And she wasn't going to stop visiting Sasuke.

She seated herself beside him, her back straight, her hands resting lightly on her knees, her ankle tucked behind the other, like she had been taught to sit. Sasuke stood slowly, and then suddenly was standing before the children. There was a girlish shriek and the scrambling of little legs as they rushed to get away from the man who had nearly killed the Hokage Candidate. Sasuke watched them go with indifference, before turning to look at Hinata sitting on his porch. She smiled amiably and he returned it, though his own was small, a slight crook of his lips.

"Who was your entourage?" he questioned, coming to sit beside her.

She shrugged lightly, her pale eyes studying their surroundings. "Some students of mine. I didn't catch their faces, but I'd know that scream anywhere." When she turned to face him, he crocked an eyebrow for her to go on and she sighed softly. "Rumors have spread about me coming here. It's... nothing to worry about really."

"They think I'm fucking you." Her face flushed and he turned forward with a slight scowl. "Hmph."

She looked to her lap, feeling somewhat disappointed, and foolish at the same time. "I-I'm sure it will come to its climax faster than we expect and be over soon."

He paused, before saying smoothly, "No pun intended?"

"N-no! O-of c-c-course not!" She shoved him lightly, like she had done to Kiba so many times before.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes glinting with his humor. "I can't believe you've been taking advantage of me this entire time."

Her mouth twisted with the effort not to laugh, but her face grew warmer. She shoved him harder. "I-if anything, _you're_ taking advantage of _me_! I'm not some rag doll!"

"It's all an act. So people don't see you for the evil monster you are." She tried to shove him again, and he caught her wrists, delicious sparks of electricity shooting through her entire body. "How _conniving_."

She tried to shake him off, but she was laughing too hard to do much of anything. "You aren't one to talk!"

"I was only a boy then. Young and stupid. You're a grown woman. How terrible." His hold was light, a touch of playfulness lingering in his tone as he spoke, shaking his head. "I can't believe you, Hyuuga Hinata. What would your _otou-sama_ say?"

"I would never!" she squeaked, but she didn't sound very convincing while laughing as hard as she was.

"Hinata-chan?" The sound of Naruto's voice abruptly shut her up. Sasuke immediately released her from his hold, and she slowly drew her hands to her chest, her heart thumbing soundly beneath her rib cage They stared at the blond, Hinata with trepidation. Suddenly, the rumors came roaring through her head, reminding her that perhaps Naruto thought her tarnished now, for being so wanton. It took all her courage not to move, to stay seated by Sasuke, who in the past month had become her friend, even if they didn't talk much.

He narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, coming to stand before them. "What is going on here?"

"What does it look like?" was Sasuke's immediate reply, his eyebrow arching, but his eyes were dull once more. There was no laughter in them, no humor to lighten the inky black. Hinata didn't know where to rest her gaze.

"Looks to me like you were flirting with Hinata-chan." Naruto tapped a finger against his chin, looking innocent as Hinata's face flushed with embarrassment. "Now why would that be? Because if I remember correctly, Hinata-chan and you aren't really friends." His hands fell to his hips, staring the Uchiha down. "Right?"

When Sasuke said nothing, Naruto turned on Hinata. His cerulean eyes drilled into her, burning her face and her heart. He still hadn't responded to her confession, and she was beginning to think it would never happen. She bowed her head, pushing her fingertips together in nervous habit. "I-It's – Ah, w-well, y-you s-see... Ano..."

"You've been seeing each other secretly!" Naruto finally accused, waving his finger in their faces, and she sagged, nodding silently. For some reason, she could not look Sasuke in the face. Naruto dropped to his haunches before them, pouting. "For how long? Did you approach him, Hinata-chan? What for? How come you guys didn't tell me?" He asked a flood of questions rapidly and suddenly, leaving hardly any time for them to answer, not that they would.

She fiddled with a loose string, finding that her throat had closed in on itself. Where had all her courage and pride gone? Where had that laughing, giggling woman playfully shoving her friend run off to? It was as if Naruto's presence had sucked all of that out of her. She didn't want it to go, she didn't want it to leave, not when she was having so much fun. It had felt … right to sit here and laugh with Sasuke, to crack jokes about his years of madness, which he seemed to accept with great maturity and respectability, to laugh over how horrible of a person she was, when they both knew she could barely talk to strangers.

"Piss off," Sasuke finally said, standing. "What are you here for anyway?"

Naruto's pout become more pronounced as he came to his feet. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come eat out with me and Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sighed and Hinata peeked at him beneath her lashes, caught between wanting him to say no so she could cook him dinner, and saying yes, so she could flee from this scene. "She put you up to this?"

"Contrary to popular belief," Naruto said dryly, lowering his eyelids, "I don't need Sakura-chan's permission to do every little thing. We've been so damn busy, and you've been stuck in this place for days. It's time you got out and showed your face already!" His gaze landed on Hinata, before a sly smile touched his lips. "Oh, but I guess you'd rather hang with Hinata-chan, huh."

She flushed once more, her stomach flip-flopping excitedly, as Sasuke's hand reached out and cuffed Naruto _hard_ in the ear. He hissed and cupped the side of his head, his eyes clamping shut as he fell to his bottom and bent forward at the waist. He was quick to recover though, his eyes watering as he glared his best friend down. "What was that for?! I was just saying!"

"I'd prefer her over you any day," Sasuke shot back. "At least she knows when to keep her mouth shut."

"Hey, jackass, I have you know I can keep a secret just as well as the next guy!"

"You couldn't be quiet to save your life."

"I can too! I've done it before!"

"That must have been excruciating for you. I'm sorry."

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke with a growl and Hinata scrambled out of the way, slapping a hand over her mouth to hold her laughter back. They rolled off the porch and into the grass, evenly matched as they tousled and wrestled, trying to pin the other down. It only lasted thirty seconds or so, before Sasuke brought a knee up, catching Naruto just below his ribs, knocking the wind from the blond. He gasped sharply, and was immediately rolled onto his stomach, where Sasuke quickly yanked his arm behind his back in a pin and shoved his face into the grass.

Sasuke let him up after a few moments of fruitless struggling and Naruto immediately looked to her, pointing a finger at Sasuke, "That was unfair! Tell him, Hinata-chan! He cheated, I know he did! I totally won that round, by default!"

Sasuke brushed grass from his clothes as Hinata laughed hard enough to hiccup. "It's obvious that I am better than you by far, Naruto. Just accept the facts as they are."

"Hey, kiss my ass! You totally cheated." He was back on his feet, pouting as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. Do you not want to go?"

"No, I don't."

He frowned, then sighed softly, accepting that he had done what he could to bring the Uchiha out, looking to Hinata. "Since Sasuke is about at efficient at cooking as I am, feed him well, Hinata-chan." He turned on his heel and waved nonchalantly over his shoulder, leaving Hinata blushing in his wake.

Sasuke looked to her. "What are you cooking today?"

Her eyes were wide as she looked back to him. "A-anything you'd like. I haven't checked out any new recipes yet."

He stood from the porch and extended a hand to her, helping her stand. "I want stir-fry."

"Alright. But after we spar."

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the shortest chapter I've written for this story so far. Which is a shame, because I think it's the coolest. Please, tell me what you think about it! (Review, darlings, reviews! I want them, please!) Also, next chapter, we'll be getting into the relationship part. I'm still having some trouble on how to broach it. Usually I'm great with romance, but this slowly falling in love stuff is hard, you know? Anyway, I am working diligently on, especially now that I have the free time to do so. In fact, next week, we'll be going on Winter Break! Come Friday, I'll be a free woman!_

_Keep your dreams close ~ A Dreamer Always_


End file.
